


Meu tesouro mais precioso

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Angel Beats [1]
Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Afeto, F/M, Lembranças, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Yuzuru nunca se perguntou realmente porque sentia uma espécie de carinho por Kanade desde que a conhecera, ainda que tivesse sido esfaqueado por ela no primeiro instante, e agora pequenos acontecimentos e ações trazem de volta sensações que parecem antigas, como se a conhecesse há muito mais tempo do que se lembra, e tivesse mais memórias perdidas para recuperar, mesmo que não tenha noção disso enquanto cuida dela após o ataque do primeiro clone.
Relationships: Otonashi Yuzuru/Tachibana Kanade | Angel
Series: Angel Beats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026115





	Meu tesouro mais precioso

**Author's Note:**

> Para entender melhor essa one-shot, recomendo que vejam meu vídeo explicando o final de Angel Beats e porque não existe erro cronológico como pensamos por tanto tempo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_pRLSdxzls&t=5s
> 
> O vídeo se chama: Não existe erro no final de Angel Beats! Entenda porque.
> 
> Pode ser encontrado no canal "Daniela Tsubasa".
> 
> Angel Beats e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a Jun Maeda, à P. A. Works e à Aniplex e a Seiji Kishi.

Yuzuru gritou quando Kanade passou por ele tão rápido que ele poderia tranquilamente dizer que ela viera voando na velocidade da luz. O tempo pareceu passar em câmera lenta quando ela e o clone colidiram se utilizando dos mesmos movimentos de ataque. E em um segundo todos estavam em silêncio, mudos, observando Kanade encarar seu próprio clone com determinação e dor em seus olhos, sendo encarada de volta com fúria e a mesma dor pela clone.

As duas respiravam com dificuldade e gritaram juntas quando puxaram as espadas do corpo uma da outra. Os joelhos de Kanade encontraram o chão e a clone apoiou-se com as mãos no concreto para não cair, olhando rapidamente para Yuri, que mesmo ferida mirava a versão perversa do anjo, e para os demais que aproveitavam o momento para atacar. E rápido como apareceu, mesmo ferida, saltou desviando das balas atiradas em sua direção, e sumiu em algum lugar.

\- Droga! – Yuri reclamou, decidindo ignorar a fuga da inimiga por hora e olhando para Kanade ferida no chão.

\- Kanade! – Yuzuru a chamou quando chegou até ela, e a garota caiu para seu ombro, quase fechando os olhos.

\- Yurippe... – Hinata a chamou, esperando por ordens – Nós devemos...?

\- Isso não é hora de discutir. Ela está ferida e não estamos mais em batalha com ela, temos que leva-la daqui agora!

\- Mas ela ficará bem em breve – Noda falou sem perder sua desconfiança no anjo.

\- Por que isso importa? – Yuzuru o questionou, já colocando a pequena menina cuidadosamente em seu colo – Todos nos ajudamos quando estamos na mesma situação, mesmo sabendo que logo estaremos bem! Ela está com dor como nós, e merece ser ajudada da mesma forma!

Yuri observou em silêncio. Yuzuru parecia ficar cada vez mais próximo do anjo, próximo demais. Mas a situação pedia pressa, ainda que Kanade fosse de fato se recuperar, e decidiu não pontuar as atitudes do amigo por hora.

\- Calem a boca todos vocês! Vamos pra enfermaria cuidar dela! – A líder falou em seu tom que sempre parecia um pouco impaciente, mas tentando parecer um pouco mais calma agora.

\- Você também precisa de cuidados – Noda falou.

\- Você a trará? – Hinata perguntou apenas para fazer contato com o amigo e verificar o quão nervoso estava, pois a resposta era óbvia.

Yuzuru assentiu e levantou-se com a garota no colo, já caminhando atrás dos outros, que viraram-se brevemente para se certificarem de que o clone não estava mais presente, e para fitar a grande poça de sangue no chão. Kanade se encolheu e gemeu de dor, olhando para o local ferido e parecendo triste, como se isso lhe trouxesse de volta alguma dor antiga que ainda a feria profundamente em seus sentimentos. Yuzuru não sabia como ele reconheceu isso em seu olhar e nem porque estava se sentindo tão estranho. A sensação da pressão incômoda e da arritmia que tal situação de estresse deveria trazer a qualquer pessoa... Por que ele não conseguia sentir isso? Era quase como se não tivesse um coração no peito. Talvez nesse mundo essas sensações físicas também sumissem, exceto quando eram feridos fisicamente. E ao mesmo tempo sentia uma agonia terrível e inexplicável, como se _ele_ tivesse sido ferido, apesar de não sentir dor alguma. Tomando coragem, fitou o ferimento que começava a manchar suas roupas também, vendo que provavelmente o coração dela não fora atingido por muito, muito pouco!

\- Você vai ficar bem – sussurrou para Kanade, que lhe respondeu com um olhar que ele não conseguiu decifrar.

Hinata o olhou com empatia enquanto caminhava ao seu lado, deixando claro que o ouvia, mas querendo transmitir algum consolo ao amigo, apesar do receio e da forma repentina como tinham se aproximado de sua antiga inimiga.

Kanade olhou em volta, como se contabilizasse os que estavam por perto, e um leve sorriso pareceu cruzar seus lábios por um instante, como se estivesse em paz. Yuzuru sabia que ela não ia morrer, mas vê-la desse jeito era tão agonizante quanto se ela fosse. Sua respiração desacelerou de repente e seus olhos começaram a se fechar outra vez, fazendo Yuzuru apertar o passo para a enfermaria. Ele também estava preocupado com Yuri, mas sua líder estava caminhando firme e forte, apesar de ainda estar dolorida e cambalear um pouco. E Noda estar caminhando ao lado dela, atento a qualquer ajuda que precisasse, os deixava tranquilos quanto a isso.

\- Não durma – sussurrou antes que pudesse pensar.

Os olhos dourados se abriram um pouco, mas ela não parecia mais conseguir focá-lo. A mão sônica, que continuava visível e ensanguentada em seu braço, se desmaterializou, e a cabeça dela pendeu para seu peito.

\- Ei! Kanade!

\- Deixe de fazer escândalo pelo anjo! Já chegamos à enfermaria! – Noda rebateu.

\- Cale a boca! – Yuri lhe ordenou – Vão reportar aos outros o que está acontecendo e mandem duas das meninas até aqui agora! Ninguém mais deve andar sozinho enquanto não resolvermos isso. Hinata e Yuzuru ficam pra ajudar por enquanto.

Obviamente não contestando uma ordem de Yuri, Noda seguiu para outra direção com Matsushita e Fujimaki brandindo seu machado enquanto os demais praticamente corriam para dentro da enfermaria. Yuzuru olhou rapidamente para sua líder, esperando por alguma orientação.

\- Eu posso me cuidar. Acomode-a e vá até os armários! Todos os alunos que não são NPCs tem roupas extras aqui na enfermaria também como você já sabe. Vá procurar as dela, eu e as meninas cuidaremos disso. E encontre roupas limpas pra você também.

Yuzuru assentiu, logo deitando a menina em uma das camas, e hesitando por um instante em deixa-la antes de seguir as ordens de Yuri, que vasculhava outro lugar em busca de suprimentos médicos. Hinata apareceu ao seu lado, também procurando os nomes nas prateleiras que separavam as vestes, entre uniformes e pijamas. Os da Frente de Batalha ficavam escondidos em compartimentos falsos por segurança, apesar de ninguém realmente usar a enfermaria além deles.

Voltaram depressa para as duas garotas ao encontrarem o que precisavam. Yuri já aparentava estar mais lúcida e forte, sequer se preocupando em aplicar mais que um leve antisséptico em seus machucados. Mas havia reunido rolos de gaze e outras coisas.

\- Obrigada, Hinata-kun – falou ao receber dele o pacote com sua muda de roupas, e pegando das mãos de Yuzuru o pacote com o pijama cor de rosa de Kanade, observando-o com curiosidade por um momento, até o anjo tinha seus toques de delicadeza, embora Kanade fosse tão pequenininha e quieta que parecia a própria imagem da delicadeza quando não pensava nela como inimiga – Agora vão, nós cuidaremos dela. Vá se trocar em outro lugar e esperem do lado de fora – falou para Yuzuru e Hinata quando Yuza e Yui surgiram na porta.

\- O anjo foi ferido? – Yui perguntou, como sempre não tendo paciência para ter suas perguntas respondidas.

\- Sim, e a situação geral é mais séria do que parece. Preciso da ajuda de vocês duas pra cuidar dela – Yuri respondeu.

\- Mas ela vai se recuperar como todos nós, certo? – Yuza pontuou.

\- Sim... Mas foi muito feio. Acho que podemos ter compaixão pelo anjo e ajuda-la hoje. Não custa deixá-la mais confortável. Ela perdeu muito sangue e sofreu até ficar inconsciente, apesar de nesse instante já estar se curando.

A líder da Frente de Batalha olhou para os dois garotos, especialmente Yuzuru, que parecia confuso e incapaz de tirar os olhos de Kanade. Isso continuava a preocupa-la, afinal não tinham certeza se um dia voltariam a lutar contra o anjo, mas discutiria isso em outro momento.

\- Vão logo embora daqui! – Ela berrou em seu tom autoritário.

\- Tem razão! Vamos, Otonashi-kun! – Hinata respondeu, puxando o amigo para fora do lugar.

As três garotas se entreolharam e depois fitaram Kanade.

\- O que devemos fazer? – Yui perguntou.

\- Primeiro cuidar desse ferimento, depois trocar as roupas dela e deixá-la descansar. Espero que não tenha problemas com sangue, apesar de que isso seria quase ridículo nesse mundo – falou para Yui, uma vez que sua convivência com a garota ainda era pouca para saber de tal coisa.

\- De jeito nenhum! Eu poderia ser cirurgiã se quisesse!

\- Você já viu uma cirurgia ser feita? – Yuri perguntou, divertindo-se com a conversa enquanto afastava as roupas de Kanade para ver o estrago feito em sua pele.

\- Não... Mas eu passei por uma quando estava viva. Nem senti nada com a anestesia, os pacientes não devem sofrer.

\- Podemos falar disso depois, não vamos precisar de uma cirurgia aqui, só esperar. A espada atravessou o corpo dela. Ainda que não morra, é uma das piores dores que podemos sentir aqui. Quero que a levantem um pouco.

Yuri abriu os botões do uniforme de Kanade para facilitar seu trabalho, e pressionou os dois pontos do ferimento com toalhas limpas por algum tempo, de nada adiantaria remover o sangue sem antes estanca-lo. Quando finalmente o fluxo parou, ela molhou um grande pedaço de gaze com álcool e cuidadosamente limpou o sangue da pele clara de Kanade enquanto as duas mais jovens seguiam suas instruções.

\- Que bom que perdeu a consciência. Isso doeria muito.

\- Você já foi atravessada por uma espada antes? – Yui questionou.

\- Muita coisa já aconteceu antes de você entrar pra Frente de Batalha.

Apesar da falta de uma resposta clara, Yui deixou o tópico de lado para discutir outro ponto.

\- Você queria ser médica quando estava viva? Parece boa nisso.

Yuri deu um sorriso triste, sentindo seu coração aquecer um pouco com a inocência e curiosidade que ainda estavam presentes em Yui, apesar da garota não ser mais uma criança como aparentava, e sim uma adolescente jovem.

\- Eu não tive tempo pra descobrir isso. Talvez eu tivesse sido... Se o tempo tivesse deixado. Estou aqui há tempo demais, é inevitável não aprender essas coisas quando você vive no meio de uma guerra. Mas eu acho... Que teria sido uma policial se tivesse mais tempo.

\- Todos nós aqui acabamos aprendendo cuidados médicos em algum momento – Yuza falou para a amiga mais jovem.

\- Mais um pouco e isso teria atingido o coração dela, teria apagado instantaneamente – Yuri disse.

\- Quem fez isso com ela? – Yuza questionou.

\- Um dos clones dela. Está descontrolado e perverso, apesar dela se manter pacífica quanto a nós. Não sabemos porque ainda. Ela partiu pra cima do clone pra nos proteger. Se esfaquearam ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo lugar.

\- O clone está morto? – Yui perguntou.

\- Não sei. Conseguiu fugir. Eu não estava no meu melhor na hora. Também fui ferida por ele antes.

\- Isso explica esses machucados e danos na roupa – Yuza falou enquanto observava Yuri enfaixar o local ferido.

\- Vamos trocar as roupas dela. Yuza, sente-se ao lado dela e a mantenha sentada, isso vai facilitar.

A loura acenou positivamente e fez o que Yuri disse, cuidadosamente passando um braço pelas costas de Kanade e erguendo-a para apoiá-la em seu ombro.

\- Não é assustador estar segurando o anjo tão perto? – Yui perguntou a Yuza com um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Ela não é mais nossa inimiga pelo que sei.

\- Concentre-se. Logo os garotos estarão de volta e preciso discutir com todos o que está acontecendo, o mais rápido possível.

As duas não demoraram para cumprir a tarefa, e por fim Yuri arrumou a roupa com cuidado sobre a gaze e soltou os cabelos platinados de Kanade, ajudando Yuza a deitá-la novamente e cobri-la. Yuri suspirou ao fim da tarefa, finalmente sentindo alguma leveza desde que fora atacada pelo clone. O anjo que lutara contra eles por tanto tempo, e sempre fora tão distante e até assustadora, agora era apenas uma garotinha pequena, inconsciente e frágil diante dela. Por um instante até a fez lembrar de seus irmãos, mas rapidamente afastou tais lembranças dolorosas. Mesmo porque Kanade, assim como Yui, parecia ter menos idade do que realmente tinha, não era mais uma criança como seus irmãos, ainda que nenhum deles tivesse certeza sobre sua idade. Vendo sua antiga inimiga completamente impotente e dependente dela agora, sentiu pena da garota, talvez compaixão, e se perguntou se era esse o mesmo motivo do comportamento de Yuzuru com ela.

\- Vou me trocar. Agradeço se puderem arrumar a bagunça.

As duas mais jovens assentiram, e Yuri seguiu para um local mais distante da enfermaria para se tornar mais apresentável antes de se reunir com os demais.

******

Yuzuru não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu rosto. Já fora tão doloroso vê-la inconsciente por tantas horas, para depois ser raptada por seu próprios clones, ainda fraca e debilitava enquanto provavelmente se contorcia para escapar, sem sucesso, e ainda passar por tudo que ela passou na Gilda enquanto ele a abraçava sem poder fazer mais nada enquanto ela gritava em agonia por absorver todos os clones perversos de uma só vez.

\- Você lembra... Que disse que aqui não há hospitais porque ninguém adoece? Então, por que você não acorda? – Yuzuru perguntou baixinho, por um instante surpreendendo-se com a dor e preocupação em sua voz, mas preferindo não lutar contra isso.

Kanade continuou inconsciente e silenciosa, como estava desde que absorveu todos aqueles clones e desmaiou nos braços dele na Gilda. Yuzuru olhou para o céu noturno do lado de fora da janela, se dando conta de que já era noite há um bom tempo. Estava cansado, mas não a deixaria. Em meio a sua exaustão, apoiou-se contra ela de leve, e escondeu a cabeça nos braços cruzados, fechando os olhos e nem percebendo quando adormeceu.

******

Os raios de sol da manhã adentraram a janela e Yuzuru sentiu-se despertar. Conforme as sensações voltavam, percebeu uma mãozinha acariciando suavemente seu cabelo. Ele abriu os olhos e viu Kanade afastar a mão enquanto o observava. Quando a realidade o atingiu, ele levantou num salto para vê-la, notando a surpresa em seus olhos claros, apesar dela não comentar a respeito.

\- É um milagre que o eu que fez aquela promessa com você tenha acordado – ela disse quando ele se acalmou.

A palavra _milagre_ despertou uma sensação de _de ja vu_ em Yuzuru, como se os dois já tivessem conversado assim em algum momento há muito tempo, apesar dele não conseguir se lembrar.

Mas ele sorriu. Uma sensação de paz o tomou. Além dela ter acordado, mais de suas lembranças tinham voltado, embora ele ainda sentisse que faltava alguma coisa. Olhando pelo lado bom, ele não tinha desaparecido agora, e nem queria, não ainda, queria ficar ao lado de Kanade. Então lhe contou sobre suas lembranças, enquanto ela ouvia atentamente em seu silêncio.

\- Eu queria ajudar pessoas. Queria viver ouvindo _obrigado_ das pessoas. Era o meu desejo. Estudei feito louco pra isso. Mas, antes de morrer, consegui me identificar como doador de órgãos. Com certeza meu corpo salvou a vida de alguém. É o que eu acredito.

Sentiu o peito aquecer quando ela acariciou seu rosto e o encarou com carinho.

\- Com certeza, a pessoa que você salvou lhe dirá _obrigado_ pelo resto da vida, mesmo sem conhecê-lo.

Ele sorriu para ela, o que também lhe parecia tão familiar... Mas agora não importava o motivo. Ele estava feliz.

******

{Muitos anos atrás...}

Yuzuru ficou paralisado no meio do corredor quando a verdade pesada, triste e obscura finalmente se abateu sobre ele. Sua vida acabara naquele acidente de trem. Ele mantivera quase todos vivos, mas sua sorte não fora a mesma. Talvez a vida perdida recentemente fosse o que o mantinha ainda com um forte desejo de não se afastar de seu corpo físico, então acordou de seu transe e correu para a porta onde o estavam levando, entrando rapidamente atrás dos médicos, e se vendo numa sala de cirurgia com intensa movimentação de profissionais de saúde conversando com urgência. É num lugar como este que ele poderia estar dali alguns anos se não tivesse se deparado com tamanha má sorte.

Curioso com o porque de estar ali se já estava claramente morto, observou o entorno, ficando chocado ao perceber o que estava acontecendo e lembrando-se do que fizera em seus instantes finais. Suspirou ao sentir um pouco de alívio, e se perguntou se sentiria a dor de ter seu corpo cortado, mesmo não estando mais conectado a ele. Ninguém ali podia vê-lo, mas Yuzuru observava tudo com atenção, e congelou novamente quando seus olhos bateram na maca na extremidade oposta da sala. Tinha uma pessoa ali também, mas viva, ligada a aparelhos, e tão pequena, tão jovem pra estar ali. Talvez ela tivesse mais idade do que aparentava, mas à primeira vista parecia uma criança.

Yuzuru se aproximou, vendo uma garotinha de cabelos platinados protegida do frio da sala pelos lençóis. Seus olhos estavam fechados uma vez que ela estava claramente sedada e em situação de emergência. Yuzuru sentiu o peito apertar, surpreso por ainda sentir isso mesmo em espírito. Olhou para seu corpo do outro lado da sala, observando atentamente enquanto os procedimentos médicos começavam, e agora determinado a deixar a condição repentina e assustadora de estar morto para enviar qualquer energia positiva que pudesse para os médicos e para a menina diante dele.

Virou-se novamente para ela, aproximando-se dela e tocando o topo de sua cabeça, ficando surpreso ao perceber que podia tocá-la normalmente sem que sua mão atravessasse a cabeça dela, embora a sensação do tato parecesse um tanto atordoada agora.

\- Seja forte. Você vai ficar bem! – Disse para a menina, desejando que de alguma forma ela o ouvisse em seus sonhos.

Ainda que não passasse mais de um fantasma, Yuzuru recuou para um canto da sala conforme as horas avançavam, deixando que os médicos trabalhassem. Não sabia porque ainda estava aqui, mas era bom poder partir sabendo que sua vida não fora perdida em vão. Ver seu coração físico ser retirado do corpo provavelmente seria uma das lembranças mais marcantes de sua existência.

Horas depois, a garotinha foi levada a uma unidade de terapia intensiva, e novamente ele a seguiu, sentando-se ao lado dela por um tempo do qual não tinha mais noção, e absorvendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele tinha morrido, mas não em vão, seu corpo salvara a vida de outra pessoa, que certamente teria uma vida mais curta que a dele sem um novo coração. Yuzuru se permitiu chorar, e sorrir. Ele estaria em completa paz agora se não quisesse tanto saber se ela ficaria bem. Dias se passaram sem que ela acordasse enquanto era cuidada e velada por vários médicos.

Yuzuru estava agora olhando para a médica que viera ver a menina e verificar suas funções vitais. A mulher claramente não podia vê-lo, e o ignorou enquanto realizava seu trabalho. Ela suspirou enquanto encarava a menina.

\- Você vai ficar bem, docinho – falou baixinho para a garota inconsciente antes de sair dali.

Yuzuru sorriu, pensando que se tivesse sobrevivido gostaria de ser gentil com seus pacientes dessa mesma forma. Mas uma respiração mais forte vinda da menina o fez desviar o olhar da porta para seu rosto. Ela não estava precisando da ajuda de aparelhos para respirar e estava bem, ele esperava do fundo do coração que realmente estivesse. Os olhos dela se abriram e ela piscou algumas vezes, olhando em volta e parecendo um pouco chateada com o ambiente estranho. Por fim ela pousou os olhos nele, encarando-o com uma profundidade que ele quase se convenceu de que ela podia vê-lo.

\- V-você... – ela começou num sussurro devido ao tempo sem usar a voz – É um anjo?

Yuzuru arregalou os olhos, instintivamente olhando para trás antes de se lembrar que atrás dele havia apenas uma parede. Encarou Kanade de volta, ele lera seu nome nos prontuários dias atrás. Era tão bonito quanto ela.

\- Você me vê?

\- Eu não deveria?

Sua voz ainda era um sussurro, mas era possível notar que era bela, suave e delicada. Yuzuru não soube como responder. Qualquer reposta que passou por sua cabeça talvez a assustasse, mesmo que só quando ela estivesse completamente lúcida.

\- Eu estou bem?

Ele sorriu.

\- Sim, querida. Você está se recuperando e vai viver muito agora. Deve descansar.

Ele sentiu medo ao falar com ela. O fato dela vê-lo poderia indicar que sua vida ainda estava em risco? Ou a menina teria mesmo uma sensibilidade mais aguçada que a maioria das pessoas?

\- Quanto tempo faz?

\- Alguns dias. Você está indo bem, logo sairá daqui.

Ele sentiu medo novamente. Certamente não ficaria vagando como um fantasma para sempre, e em algum momento teria que seguir para algum lugar. O que aconteceria com ele?

\- Você se sente bem? Alguma coisa dói? – Ele perguntou, embora não tivesse ideia de como chamaria a atenção de pessoas que não podiam vê-lo ou ouvi-lo se fosse necessário.

\- Não. Eu estou bem.

\- Deveria voltar a dormir.

\- Quem é você?

Outra vez ele não soube o que dizer.

\- Alguém que veio te ajudar a melhorar.

Kanade sorriu, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem sonolentos.

\- Você é um anjo – ela disse baixinho ainda sorrindo ao fechar os olhos novamente.

Em segundos ela estava dormindo de novo.

\- Eu não sei, mas você certamente se parece com um – Yuzuru falou.

Dias depois ela acordou novamente, agora acomodada num quarto simples para terminar de se recuperar. Os raios de sol da manhã adentravam a janela enquanto a mesma médica de antes explicava aos pais da garota o quanto tudo dera certo e como ela viveria bem dali em diante. Kanade perdeu o que ela dizia a certo ponto, olhando pela janela e se perguntando aonde fora seu anjo, e como ela queria que ele dissesse obrigado por ela a quem quer que fosse que lhe dera um novo coração, agora sem perceber que ele estava bem ao seu lado.

Yuzuru sentiu um pouco de tristeza por ela não conseguir mais vê-lo depois que adormeceu, e por tê-la ouvido falar para si mesma num momento em que ficou sozinha no quarto o quanto queria poder agradecer a seu salvador.

\- Kanade? – Sua mãe a chamou, tirando-a se seu transe.

Yuzuru notou que a garota se parecia com o pai, que tinha os mesmos cabelos claros, apesar dos olhos verdes. Sua mãe tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos.

\- Você está bem, querida? – Seu pai questionou.

\- Eu só queria poder agradecer a ele – ela falou, agora com sua voz forte e de volta ao normal.

O casal se entreolhou com um sorriso triste.

\- Você pode fazer isso, meu bem, em suas orações e pensamentos. Chegará até ele.

\- Vou fazer isso pra sempre – ela sorriu.

Yuzuru chorou novamente ao ser invadido outra vez por uma paz imensa, apesar do ressentimento de Kanade também entristecê-lo. Sentiu-se estranho de repente, como se sua consciência estivesse sendo drenada. Ele queria ficar, ao lado dela, mas sempre soube que seria impossível agora.

******

Yuzuru fechou a porta e suspirou ao voltar à sala do conselho estudantil, onde há muito tempo passava horas sozinho. Ele tinha conseguido ajudar algumas pessoas desse lugar estranho a seguirem em frente, e agora esperaria que o novo estudante rebelde com o qual acabara de discutir viesse até ele para que pudessem conversar. Não como o presidente do conselho estudantil, como um amigo, que já se sentira tão triste e perdido quanto ele quando chegou a esse lugar. Arrumou as flores amarelas no vaso em cima de uma das mesas, eram da mesma cor dos olhos dela.

\- Será que você virá mesmo pra cá? – Perguntou para o silêncio – Eu estarei aqui quando você chegar. Esperando seu obrigado e ansioso pra saber se você viveu bem e se foi feliz.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e deixou seus pensamentos o levarem como tantas vezes. Estava há tanto tempo nesse mundo que não tinha mais certeza de há quantos anos seu destino se cruzara com o de Kanade. Mas pelo que tinha aprendido desse lugar, talvez se ela realmente quisesse tanto agradecê-lo, talvez acabasse chegando até aqui. Esperá-la era agonizante em alguns momentos, e o enchia de esperança e alegria em outros. Mas ele esperaria, não importando o que fosse acontecer depois. Ela fora a última alegria de sua vida ali. E tudo que queria era agradecê-la também. No fim das contas, Kanade também o tinha salvado.


End file.
